


Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

by moonrunes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ?????, Angst, F/M, Grief, Sadness, literally the shortest thing i've ever written???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes





	Things You Said Under the Stars and in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



She lay on her back, staring up at the sky. The sun was setting, and her breath caught in her throat as she watched the stars coming out, felt the smooth stone caged in her hands.

The grooves were smooth, too - not from sanding or grinding the stone down, as his mother must have done, but from her fingers; like wearing a favorite jacket one too many times so that it conforms only to your body shape. 

She hardly even noticed the tears tracing lines from the corner of her eyes before she felt it on one pointed ear.

A moon rose above the distant mountains, and she caught her breath. Bright red.

I saw a fire moon, once…

She stared at the moon, engraving it in her memory, blinking away the tears that blurred it into a red-gold smear in the sky.

I know how I feel.

Amralime.

He’d said that. She still didn’t know what, exactly, it meant - the general idea, perhaps, but that did not suffice for her. Too shy to ask a Dwarf what it meant and too proud to return to Mirkwood and ask to be let in, she’d instead gone south, trying to find Rohan and Gondor. Lothlorien, perhaps, if Lady Galadriel would let in a common Silvan elf.

But she was miles away from there, still, and she lay on the grassy hillside, absorbed in her stars and his moon.

What do you think?

She felt the words, rather than heard them, like someone was next to her but didn’t want to be heard by anyone else.

I think it’s beautiful.

That’s good. A silent laugh. I knew you’d like it.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and sat up, brushing grass from her hair. She had a long way to go yet, and he’d want her to keep going.


End file.
